trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Spells Trouble
"Five Spells Trouble" is episode 2 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "When the five Trollz try casting a spell together - to make Coal less of a klutz - there are unexpected consequences! Coal freezes to a block of ice and a terrible earthquake hits Trollzopolis. The girls meet the mysterious Obsidian, who introduces them to the lore of the Trolls. Obsidian takes them to the Ancient World, where the girls overcome obstacles and set things right in the world above." Synopsis While on her computer instant messaging Ruby, Amethyst admits that the Troll boy she finds the cutest is Coal. The other trolls spring up behind her, surprised by this choice, Ruby revealing to have been messaging her from her Spell Phone using her Trollnet access. They insist the girl come along with them. The trolls arrive at Obsidian's Spellz, having come to get Amethyst a starter bead set since she can now cast magic spells. She mentions again what her grandmother said about spells being a great responsibility, but Ruby insists that spells are for fun. Inside the shop, the others offer her a variety of pre-fab spell beads and advice on how to use them, ranging from emergency bed-head fixers to ways of avoiding punishment for skipped homework. A saleswoman arrives to help them and after “Sensing the aura” of the new-glowing-gem troll, she pulls together a bracelet of useful spells which they all agree to. After buying the bracelet, the girls admire the beads, then insist Amethyst try out a spell of her own. Ruby give her her spell phone to use and she sends the spell to Jasper, making him lose his hair. Afterwards, though, she wonders about if it will wear off or if Jasper will be upset by the prank. In actuality, Jasper is enchanted by his “new look” and starts admiring himself in the mirror. Happy that Jasper is digging his makeover, the trolls set their eyes on their next target: Coal. The handsome troll is walking through the mall and though the girls admit he’s good-looking, especially Amethyst, his klutzy personality causes destruction and embarrassment for him. They wonder if there’s even magic strong enough to help the boy and Sapphire suggests the five trolls put their powers together to cast magic to make him "cool”. After casting the spell, an earthquake rocks the mall, frightening the girls and the rest of the shoppers. Once it’s passed, they check to see if their spell worked, but find they’ve turned Coal into a literal ice statue. Ruby is amazed and excited by how powerful a spell they cast, but Amethyst is horrified that they’ve turned the troll into an ice sculpture. Ruby is certain the spell will just wear off, but Onyx points out the normal spells don’t cause earthquakes, leading them to seek help. They leave Coal in the window of a clothing shop, decorating him in various clothes and posing him as a mannequin while they head to Obsidian’s Spell Shop to get help from the previous saleswoman. The doors mysteriously open for them and the girls enter a strange back room to find the shop owner Obsidian in her workshop. She greets them, saying she’s aware of what they’ve done and that Coal will melt away into a puddle if something is not done. To help him, the girls must come with her. The trolls follow Obsidian through a magic portal and arrive at the ruins of an ancient troll civilization, where a dark magic drove away all life from the town. Onyx is not impressed with the woman’s cryptic messages but Obsidian praises her tough personality and escorts the girls into the ruins. Obsidian tells them their combined spell may have awakened the old evil that ruined this world, a world once filled with magic. But, after the battle with dark powers, the ancients turned magic into a play-thing. By using the Magic of the Five, the girls tapped into its deeper powers. She wonders if the girls might bring a new era of magic to the world, allowing them to handle it better (or worse) than before. The ground shakes and Obsidian rushes the girls to a magical altar, instructing them to place their gems on it and recite their previous spell backwards to undo what they had done. As the girls place their gems into the slots (which are each shaped like their respective gem stones), Amethyst can’t find one for hers and Obsidian has mysteriously vanished. Another earthquake causes Amethyst to almost lose her gem down a crevice before the girls rescue her. A dark shadow is approaching them and with no other choice Amethyst places her gem in the center of the altar, which starts pooling the magic together. The girls clasp hands and say their incantation backwards, engulfing the alter and themselves in light. They appear back in the mall, their gems back on their stomachs, and go looking for Coal. He is no longer in the store window and they fear that he’s already melted, but in actuality, he’s giving his now soaking borrowed clothes to the agitated shop worker. He runs into the girls as he leaves, taken off guard by the troll-babes that greet him, and starts making goo-goo eyes at Amethyst. The girls offer to buy him a smoothie (perhaps as an apology for what they’ve put him through) but he asks if instead he could get a hot chocolate, as he’s having a bit of a chill. From somewhere else, Obsidian is watching the girls. Spell Moment * Zit Spell Spells Used * A girl with a gem just beginning to glow needs all the right spells for her magic to flow ** User: Saleslady ** Result: Gives Amethyst her spell bead bracelet * You might be proud of your head of hair, but how would you feel if it wasn't there? ** User: Amethyst ** Result: Used on Jasper through Ruby's spell phone to make him bald * Though some may say he's just a fool, our spell will make that boyfriend cool ** User: BFFL ** Result: Turns Coal into an ice sculpture *'Cool boyfriend that make will spell our, fool a just he's say may some though' **User: BFFL **Results: Turns Coal back into a troll Trivia To be completed. Errors *While Amethyst is on her computer at the beginning, the upper half of her bangs are dulled. Category:Episodes